The use of air conditioning systems within vehicles is a relatively recent addition. It was not until about 1953 when luxury cars began providing an optional air conditioning system as original equipment. In 1954 a more efficient and affordable air conditioning unit was eventually mass produced for the auto industry, with improved performance and fuel economy. However, as comfortable as air conditioning was known to be, it wasn't a frequently ordered accessory until the late 70's, when it became the reliable and efficient system in use today. As a result, many older, restored and rebuilt vehicles do not have air conditioning systems. Moreover, some of the older vehicles which did include early air conditioning systems are in need of repair or replacement.
The use of air conditioning system kits for installation in older vehicles has arisen to provide a solution to the problem of adding or replacing air conditioning systems in these older vehicles. Numerous problems exist with respect to such installation and replacement kits. Original parts are not available or desirable in such systems, since modern electronic components can provide such an improvement in system performance. The appearance and mounting of air conditioning system kits may also be problematic for old car hobbyists, who desire to retain the original appearance and operation of their vehicle. The need for an improved air conditioning system and method for its installation which solves these problems is desired.